


【川次方】大明星小跟班（全一回）

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川川
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: ⚠️ooc预警有冒犯到先滑轨，给自己加戏先滑轨！😑
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

01

我叫k，是LPN公司的一个明星助理，一般来说我这种岗位就是帮明星打打杂，跑跑腿之类的，但我是我们公司里最特别的一个，因为我的老板当红偶像川西拓实，并不是我服务的对象，准确来说，我其实是他助理川尻莲的助理，明星的助理还有助理，这也算是头一份了，但这样安排也不是没有道理的，因为我的老板实在是难搞。

大概真的没有多少人能有他那么任性的，比如说明明一大早有通告，他还是可以赖着不起床，不到最后一秒不见人。比如说给他定便当，总是不吃这个不吃那个，挑食清单中可以列一长串雷区食物，有洁癖，爱挑剔，总之真的就是伺候他非常累，也就不难理解为什么助理还需要一个助理了。

川尻莲，我称他为莲哥，是LPN公司里极具传奇色彩的人物，据说在他到来之前，川西拓实已经换过好多任助理了，几乎每一个都受不了他的龟毛，干超不过3个月，直到川尻莲接手，才将川西拓实的助理这个位置稳定下来，距今也已经两年多了。

随着川西拓实越来越红，一个助理已经已经忙不过来，按LPN抠门的运营方式，大概本来也想打打鸡血让人家咬咬牙加把劲扛过来就算了，但我们老板川西拓实可是为LPN赚钱的财神爷，所以在他的要求下，破天荒地为川尻莲助理也安排了一个助理，也就是我来协助他的日常工作。

作为同行，我自然是对传闻中能搞定超~级~难搞定的川西拓实的川尻莲带有无比敬佩之情的，想着看看他到底是有神助还是有神功，然而见到真人，我才发现他并没有什么三头六臂，只有一双狐狸眼，不笑的时候仿佛高中会在门口堵着你让你交保护费的校霸，我好不容易才控制住自己没有将“我没有钱”四个字崩出口。可奇怪的是，当他笑起来的时候，又是另一种温度差，他笑颜眯眯的时候，那双狐狸眼真是勾人魂。

说到这里，我就想到我老板，也就是川西拓实，一身的好皮相注定是个吃这行饭的人，眼睛大大的，似乎对谁都在放电，一双猫眼看上去可爱又无辜，笑起来更是人畜无害，我有时也会不禁好奇，他俩要是来个笑眼比赛到底谁会胜出。

当然了这纯粹只是我闲暇时间的无聊猜想，毕竟身边围绕着两个帅哥，工作也会快乐许多。我的老板性格恶劣，但有莲哥在，总能化解一切困难，包括老板傲娇的脾性。

02

在莲哥身边时间久了，会发现他虽然没有三头六臂或者通天本领，但是有一颗能知道川西先生随时有什么需要的心。比如说在结束录音之前，他会让我安排好冰镇的可乐，给“好想喝可乐”这句话还没说出口的川西先生递上去；又比如川西先生只要一皱眉莲哥就能判断他究竟是觉得天气太热需要风扇还是因为觉得环境太脏需要湿纸巾擦手。

在莲哥身上，我看到了一个助理超越一般助理的职业素养，一个全身心眼里心里都只有老板的助理素养，我想我大概这辈子也做不到他这样，只能是尽量向他靠拢。

若说莲哥有什么缺点的话，那就是他似乎真的缺点钱，因为在某一次聊天中，他告诉我，自己曾经同时打过3份工，什么舞蹈教室的老师啊、ktv的服务员啊、速食店的小哥等等，哪怕是现在，他也偶尔会去舞蹈教室替朋友兼差，因为他要存钱。我问这样不会很累吗，他说只要想到自己在一步步接近自己的梦想，就不会累。

莲哥的梦想是要开一个属于自己的舞蹈教室，说着这个事的时候，他眯着眼对我笑，笑颜中似乎有光在闪烁。有梦想的人最棒了，我忍不住为他鼓掌，称赞他真的太优秀了，又把他逗得笑得更欢。

然而我们的老板真是个抠门鬼，他大概是见我们在等待他做造型的时间在聊天，觉得我们在偷懒，连妆都还没化完，就一脸不高兴地走到我们面前，大声指责我说我是不是闲的没事干，便当定了吗，今天的便当大家要吃汉堡但是里面不能有鸡蛋不能有芝士牛肉还要七分熟的，让我赶紧去准备。

我还是第一次听说汉堡肉还能选几成熟，而且这个人控制欲真是强，自己挑食还要所有人都跟着他吃一样的，望着川西先生远去的背影，做了个鬼脸，又转向莲哥，以眼神斥责这个老板的无良。

可莲哥是个好脾气，并不会有什么计较，反而是安慰我没关系，忙去吧。我在他可爱的眯眯眼中逐渐忘记生气，挥手与他拜拜就去准备便当了，但这前脚才刚出门就觉得不对，对啊，就是不对！

凭什么我和莲哥在聊天，被骂的只有我！果然是职场霸凌，欺负新人！难怪莲哥还要打工，这种老板，肯定给他的薪水也很低吧！我不禁在心里讨厌起这个脾气不好，待人也不友善的当红炸子鸡来。

03

虽然我的工作不能说百分之百让我满意，但因为有莲哥在，他不仅会处理好工作上重大的问题，还会教我一些处事技巧，他的思考总是跟别人不一样，会给我很多很好的建议，会鼓励我不要害怕失败，其实失败并没有那么可怕，他鼓励我去找到自己的目标，因为人有目标并且朝着目标努力人生才会找到意义。所以我的这份工作，总的来说还是有让我感到很快乐。

我以为这样的快乐会持续很长一段时间，因为莲哥看上去似乎总把川西先生的事放在第一位，所以我怎么也没想到那天会发生那样的事……

那是一个普通的清晨，一切的一切都那么寻常，我跟莲哥与往常一般来到川西先生家把人从睡梦中叫醒，如往常一般我俩等他洗漱完毕吃完早餐，如往常一般我开车，莲哥和川西先生坐在后排，如往常一般莲哥将今天的工作资料递给川西先生，并仔细地告诉他将进行哪些工作。一切都太寻常了，所以当莲哥说出，“我打算辞职了”这句话的时候，我还以为是我听错了，惊讶地一个急刹车，迅速把脸转向后排。

当然惊讶的不止我一人，因为我的老板川西拓实也是一脸不敢相信地望着莲哥，仿佛他说的是什么还没睡醒的梦话。

“我没有在开玩笑，拓实，我要辞职了”，他又郑重其事地宣布了一遍，是那种不带商量的语气，那双不笑的眼，带着刺骨的寒冷。

那天，我懂得了，有些事当你以为的理所当然，只是因为别人给了你能依靠的任性。

04

虽然川西先生的经纪人naoto一再挽留莲哥，但他似乎去意已决，naoto劝不了，只能随他去了，期间川西先生竟然没有说过一句挽留的话，反倒是一副阴阳怪气的表情。

莲哥这边呢，除了工作上的事，也没再跟他说什么，两个人就这么僵持着。在皇帝不急我这个太监，啊呸，我这个小小助理急却没有用的情况下，就这样过了一个礼拜之后，莲哥离职了。

我觉得很生气，真的很生气，像莲哥那么好的助理，他居然不珍惜，难道还指望我能顶上吗！对我这种新人可以盘剥，但对待这种全心全意为你的老员工怎么能这样呢！某位知名企业家说过，不要问我是谁，我也想不起来了，总之就是某位知名企业家说过，员工要走，要么是钱给的不到位，要么是心里受伤了，我估计莲哥，是两样都占了吧！

给的钱少就不说了，公司就是那么抠门，不然莲哥也不会需要打那么多份工！至于伤心这件事，我事后才想起，莲哥要走，并不是没有征兆的。

那天，我就撞见了他和川西先生的争执。起因大概是最近工作真的太多了，连轴转的大家都很累，正好又碰到了一个川西先生特别抗拒的工作，他的脾气也上来了，闹着说不想去。

莲哥去劝他，不知怎的劝着劝着两人就起了争执，接着我在门外听见莲哥说了句，“你怎么还跟个小孩子一样”，却意外刺激了川西先生的神经。

“是，我就是小孩子，你知不知道你在我面前我就有很大压力，我要耗费200%的努力才能达到你的期待，我是人，我也会累的，我做不到事事完美！”跟着川西先生也有一段时间了，我还是第一次听到他用这种语气对莲哥说话。

莲哥应该也是第一次听到他对自己说这样的话，所以整个人也愣住了一时间不知道该说些什么，随后长叹了一口气，离开了，留下川西先生一人在房间里。

这一年川西先生越来越红，工作越来越多，他承受的压力也越来越大，毕竟做艺人嘛，得到的多，需要割舍的也很多。我倒是可以理解他的心情，但是即便他是一时口不择言，对莲哥造成了伤害也是肯定的。

虽然最后川西先生还是出席了那个活动，全程笑颜展示了专业的职业素养，但是当时在台下望着川西先生的莲哥，整个神态就很不对劲，只是我当时并未多想，我现在就是非常后悔，特别后悔，如果我当时多嘴安慰他几句，是不是他就不会那么难过，就不会想离开了。

05

莲哥离开之后，公司并没有再委派别的助理来交接，我的内心极度不安生怕自己扛不住川西先生的折磨，甚至都做好了也辞职的准备，但让人觉得奇怪的是，自从莲哥走后，川西先生的磨人劲儿好像也随之消失了。

像是对于食物，也不像从前那么挑剔了，买了什么吃什么，也不爱对我发脾气了。为了印证他是不是真的变了，有一次我还故意买了有鸡蛋的便当给他做午餐，他也并没有责怪我，只是盯着食物闪了好一会儿的神才默默地动了筷子，却再也不像以前吃饭吃得那么香了。

我应该为他终于想通了不再挑食而高兴的，但是看他如同嚼蜡的样子，我又怎么也高兴不起来，虽然我这个老板吧，脾气是坏了点，但是工作还是很认真的，对人虽然不算友善，但一旦认可你，还是对你挺关心的。他这个样子，多半也跟跟了自己两年多的助理离开有关系吧。

哎，可是人都走了，现在才后悔，是不是有点太晚了。我在心里感叹，你要是早开口挽留，我现在也不会忙得亲妈不认。

说起忙，我这手头还有工作没处理呢，趁着他吃饭的空挡，我打开行程表再次确认内容，发现有一个几个月前定下的工作内容，可能是时间有点久了，也不是什么大活动，莲哥在跟我交接的时候并没有告知我相关情况。

于是我拿起电话给莲哥打了过去，询问了他这个活动的相关细节，还是莲哥好，声音总是那么温柔，并没有因为自己离职了就对这些工作不关心，依然仔细地告诉了我相关情况还提醒我要注意的事项，连声感谢完莲哥后我才挂上电话。也许是刚刚太专心讲电话了，挂上电话之后才发现川西先生盯着我看，看样子已经盯了好一会儿。

拜托，老板，我是在干活啊，没有偷懒，为什么要这样盯着我，难道是我今天出门没洗脸？

“川西先生，你有话要对我说吗？”他的眼神太奇怪了，说是生气吧倒是更像别扭的欲言又止。所以与其猜来猜去，我还是决定直接开口问他。

“那个，咳”，他不自然挠挠头，好像还不知道怎么开口。

“什么？”

“就是，他还好吗？”

“谁？”这没头没脑的提问我都不知道他在说什么。

“你刚刚不是在跟莲君通电话吗？”

“哦，你说莲哥啊，他应该还好吧，听他声音挺元气的，刚刚还跟我说在忙舞蹈教室的场地问题，先不跟我说了，应该还挺忙的。”

“那他……”

“他什么？”

“他，有提起我吗？”他低头小声地说，我看不清他的表情，也不知道他是什么情绪。

“没有耶”，虽然不想吐槽，但是站在同行的角度，这个老板确实没啥优点，莲哥不提你不是很正常吗，也不知道你哪里来的自信。

“是哦”，在我说完这句话之后，我第一次在他脸上见到不知算不算叫落寞的表情。

06

我能看出来老板还是很在乎莲哥的，毕竟那么好的助理，真不是那么好找。所以他会后悔让莲哥走我一点都不奇怪，但是我怎么也没想到，他想到的挽留方法，居然是让我去买一个大的巧克力蛋糕，让我去莲哥那问他还愿不愿意回来，虽然他的原话是，“万一舞蹈教室经营不下去，看在往日的情谊上还是可以给他提供一个就业机会的。”但傻子也知道，他这就是拉不下脸而已。

我虽然对他的说辞嗤之以鼻，你就傲娇吧，但明面上我并没有揭穿他，能让我傲娇的老板迈出这一步，已经很不容易了，况且如果莲哥能回来，我也是直接受益者，所以我还是乖乖按照他的话，跑了三家蛋糕店才买到我老板要求的“不许有生奶油，要水果很多的巧克力蛋糕。”

我十分有信心喜欢吃巧克力的莲哥会喜欢我给他带的蛋糕，但当我见到他的时候，他甚至没有给我开口的机会，就猜中了我的来意，并且快狠准地拒绝了我。

“拓实现在不需要我了，他已经自己就可以做得很好，我没有必要再给他那么大的压力。其实他不必自责，我没有怪他，相反，从他身上我看到了我所没有的闪光点，给了我追求自己未来的勇气。蛋糕我就不吃了，我在减肥，胖了跳舞可不好看。送给你吧，做拓实的助理可是一件体力活，你可要好好照顾自己”，在灯光的映衬中，他的笑还是那么温柔，但不知为何，看着他那样笑，我却很想哭。

07

当我拿着被退回的巧克力蛋糕站在川西先生家门面前，发现他的脸色比巧克力还黑。他一脸难以置信地再三跟我确认他是真的决定不回来了吗？当我把莲哥的话转述给他的时候，他的脸更黑了，愣在那半天都没再开口。

“那些话真是他说的？”最后，他挤出这几个字。

“千真万确！”我怕他觉得我在说谎而扣我钱，一脸认真地回答，就差没有指天发誓。

许久许久，才不真切地听到他低头在细声嘀咕，仿佛还带着浓重的鼻音，“是吗，你的未来没有我吗？狡猾的狐狸，明明是你把我丢下了。”

见他这样，我又不忍心了，这人真是太笨了，凭着一腔热血心肠，我觉得我还是有义务提醒这个发我薪水的衣食父母。

“或许川西先生要好好想一想，莲哥到底想要从你这里得到的是什么，才能让他愿意回来。”我鼓起勇气对他说道，真怕他会翻我白眼，然而他只是悠悠看了我一眼，又低头作思考状。这就对了，好好反省一下自己吧！自己赚那么多钱还不给人家多发点薪水，又要人24小时待命没有自由，抠抠搜搜的脾气还那么臭人家才不想回来呢！

又过了好一段时间，在我累得快举不动手里的蛋糕的时候，他终于抬头一脸顿悟状，让我自己想办法把蛋糕解决掉，穿了鞋子关上门人就嗖的一下不见了，动作一气呵成不带喘的，留我一个人站在他公寓门口吹着风凌乱。

08

又过了几天，今天本该有个通告，但我早上去来到川西先生的公寓前，怎么敲门都没人应门，我猜想十有八九又是我那老板赖床假装不在，因为以前就经常发生类似的事。

往常这个时候，莲哥都会掏出备用钥匙冲进去把人从床上拉起搞定有起床气的川西先生。可自从莲哥辞职时把备用钥匙还给川西先生之后，川西先生就再也没有把钥匙给过谁。

开始我还会担心以后怎么把川西先生叫起来啊，然而我的担心是多余的，因为自从莲哥辞职后，川西先生的赖床病好像也不药而愈了，每每我到他家的时候，他都已经洗漱完毕等着我来接他。只是每每从后视镜见他顶着黑眼圈望着一侧的座位发呆的时候，我都会觉得他大概是没休息好吧。

所以，像今天这种旧态复燃，我真的真的一点都不奇怪！我没有时间感叹自己的神机妙算，因为通告的时间就要到了，我必须要快速把人带去，但里面的人看起来是硬要跟我作对了，任凭我怎么按门铃还是没有人来开门。

没办法，我总不能用叫开锁的来，不然恐怕里面的人还被我叫醒，我就先被邻居报警被警察带走了。在异常绝望之际，我想起了莲哥，想着他应该有类似的经验，于是便急忙给他打电话问问现在这种情况我该怎么处理。

电话响了好一会儿才被接起来，莲哥的声音从话筒那边传来，声音沙哑，好像很疲惫才刚醒来。但事关紧急，我也管不了是不是打扰了他休息，只好说明情况请教他该怎么办。

莲哥果然是莲哥，是经历过大风大浪的人，听我说完以后，叫我淡定，先到现场准备好，一会儿他会把人给我带过去。

既然莲哥说没事，他会处理，那我就可以放下心来了，但是我是高兴过头出现了幻听吗，怎么刚刚好像隐隐约约听到了川西先生的声音，嘟囔说着“别理他了”之类的话。

不过我随即就把疑惑抛开了，因为我留意到莲哥说他会把人带来，那就是说，就是说莲哥又要处理川西先生的工作了！这可让我太高兴了！我在心里默默祈祷希望这一切能如我所愿！

果然！在活动现场莲哥也来了，他的身后还跟着不知为何一脸高兴的川西先生。他心情真的很好，好到一进门就跟所有人打招呼，对我说今天全组人的午餐他请客，并且又开始告诉我不许有鸡蛋不许有抹茶……，那么高兴的他我也是许久未见了，不由得也跟着高兴起来，大概我真的有受虐倾向吧。

川西先生在拍摄的间隙，我还是忍不住问莲哥，是不是要回来了，他笑了笑，说，“既然有人需要我，那我就回来了。”

“需要需要，当然需要！”我点头如捣蒜般像跟他说明我真的很重要他，以防万一，怕他又起了想走的念头，我又问道，“那你这次回来，就不走了吧！”

他看了一眼还在棚内的川西先生，露出了自己的眯眯眼，“嗯，不走了。”

“那你的舞蹈教室呢，要怎么办？”

“既然两方都无法割舍，那就只好拿出双倍的热爱来咯。”

听了他的话，我可真是太高兴了，莲哥向来是个说到做到的人，我终于可以真正安心了，便把现场交给他，去张罗午餐的事，要准备那么多人的餐，可不是件容易的事呢！

临走之前，我才发现，今天莲哥的装束还不太一样，戴了一个特别丑的围脖把脖子遮得严严实实的，这大热天的，也不知道演的是哪一出时尚，一段时间不见，没想到他的品味倒是变差了，哎。

见我盯着他看，莲哥侧过脸来问我怎么了，我摇摇头表示没事，却从他倾斜的脖子间窥探到了似有不寻常的红色斑纹。

我恍然大悟，原来如此！原来如此！原来是过敏了，难怪要这样子遮起来。可怜的莲哥呀，一会儿我要给他再多买一份水果给他好好补补才行！我在心中决定！

09

莲哥回来了，川西先生的笑容也回来了，我的快乐职场生活也就跟着回来了，不过还是有让我觉得困扰的地方，比如说虽然有莲哥在可以安抚川西先生炸毛的情绪，但是川西先生偶尔还是会让人联系不上，以前还可以找莲哥解决，但现在连莲哥也会同时找不到人，可能真的是准备舞蹈教室太忙了，不过最后莲哥还是能把工作安排妥帖的同时搞定Naoto桑，我就没有什么好担心的了，安心地跟着他就好了。

我本是那么想的，但是莲哥跟我说需要我多承担一些，因为他的舞蹈教室开业了之后，他恐怕就没有那么多时间能跟着我们出通告。

听到这个我可真是两眼一黑，不过莲哥自从回来后，更多地承担起川西先生生活方面的工作，大概是因为方便，他自己也搬进去了川西先生的公寓里，所以我便不需要再去担心叫他起床啊买便当之类的问题了，因为莲哥都会“顺便”料理好，这种顺便当然是摩多摩多最好咯，现在我更多地照顾川西先生工作上的事，对于这种分工，我还是很满意的。

月底到了，杂志拍摄的工作也多了起来，今天连着就有好几个月刊的封面拍摄，在等待途中，川西先生就一直低头笑着边思考边在纸上写着东西。

我不禁好奇川西先生到底在写些什么，毕竟关心自家艺人的动态也是助理要做的事吧。于是当他去换装的期间，我拿起拿其中一张，发现是原来是一张曲谱，上面写的，像是一首还未完成的歌曲。

原来川西先生还会创作，看来我还小看他了。曲调我这种音乐白痴是看不懂了，但是上面写的词我还是能看懂的，嘿，居然还是一首情歌：

“

春日被吹起的花瓣 是风的舞蹈

迎面而来的柑橘香 是你喜欢的味道

花火大会途中的牵手 扰乱了心跳

从未开口诉说 你有多重要

回过神来 才知你不可少

谢谢你 陪我走过的荆棘年少

谢谢你 从今后 慢慢一起变老

就算失落 就算有争吵

转身都有你的怀抱

想对你任性撒娇

想就这样看着你笑

想做你的依靠

想向全世界宣告

喜欢你呀

知不知道

”

嗯，真是不错的曲子呢！

——————the end——————

大概你们可能想不到，这是我在某天晚上梦到的情节，稍稍加了（很多）创作，就成了这篇小短文2333

其实我埋了很多梗，不知道有多少被看出来了（笑笑）

另外还有一篇番外，有兴趣可点主页查看


	2. 【番外】大明星小烦恼

大明星川西拓实最近觉得很烦躁，但是这种烦躁并不是因为有什么具体的事情影响的，而是一种心理上的不舒适，让他感觉似乎做什么都不对，做什么都仿佛少了点什么。

这种烦躁的开始大概是基于一个叫川尻莲的人在好几天前居然提出了要辞职。

川尻莲，是他的助理。在他还是一个小透明的时候就已经陪在他身边的人。他并不是一个特别好相处的人，小毛病很多小规矩，也不少，公司委派的小助理没有几个能忍受得了他这种脾性，所以这个岗位上的人总是换了又换。至少，在川尻莲来之前，是这样的…

初次见面时，其实他也对这个不笑的适合看着像不良少年的人不太信任。但川尻莲的笑似乎有一种魔力，在他特别烦躁的时候，只要看到他的笑容就会觉得心情平复了不少，有烦恼的时候，只要跟莲君说说话，似乎也总能得到明确的方向。

况且他的业务能力实在是很优秀，即便是他这么龟毛的人都对他的工作也无可挑剔。所以他实在没有立场去对川尻莲耍什么小性子。除了有些不满他挑食的毛病之外。

但即便如此，川西拓实也从未在他面前表示过自己对他的信赖与依赖，因为在内心深处，他觉得信任本身就是一件潜移默化的事情，并不需要特别去说明，在一个人的日常所有行为中就能体现，懂的人自然会懂，而他觉得莲君便是那个懂他的人。

只有那一次，那个晚上——  
那是川西拓实第一次拿到了金唱片大赏，他终于用行业的肯定来证明了自己。

公司为他准备了庆功宴，也许是因为确实太高兴了，平时不怎么喝酒的他也在工作人员的祝贺下也灌了几杯黄汤下肚。

庆功宴结束之后是由不喝酒的川尻莲把他送回家的，回到家里，他仍觉得非常兴奋，便拉着川尻莲在阳台唱起了小曲儿吹起了夜风。

“莲君，你会陪着我的对吗？会一直在我身边支持我的对吗？”也许是酒精的作用，也许是夏夜的风吹得他沉醉，总之今夜的他特别高兴，平日里有些不好开口的话，也就这样没有负担地说了出来。他很庆幸，在他人生那么一个重要的时刻陪在他身边的是川尻莲。

望着那双像小动物一样的清澈透明的眼睛，川尻莲笑了，而后又点了点头，“嗯，只要拓实需要我，我会一直在你背后支持你”。

这是一句承诺，至少川西拓实是这么认为的。所以在这句话里，他找到了继续前行的勇气。

“让我们一起往更高的顶点前进吧！go the the top！”

“go to the top！”

**

就这样，他们又走过了好一段一起奋战的岁月，为了让川尻莲不这么辛苦，川西拓实甚至还为他再安排了一个助理。所以当他提出要辞职的时候，他实在是想不通，川尻莲到底是哪里不满意，才会提出要辞职。

川尻莲的小助理不断想要暗示他，莲君要走是因为不够钱用。让他不要那么抠门，但她恐怕不知道他对川尻莲的大方恐怕都超过自己了。所以因为钱的问题要走他才不信。但他又想不到到底是因为什么原因，难道是因为有更好的发展机会？

其实可能只要开口问问就好了，毕竟莲君对他可是从来就没有任何隐瞒，可他奇怪的自尊心又拉不下脸去问，但这是不是显得他好像要阻碍别人的大好前程一样，他并不是这样的人——他虽然是这样对自己说的，反应到实际行动里却又是另一副面孔。

比如说他在那段时间里总会故意制造一些麻烦让川尻莲去解决，又比如说也开始挑剔起他准备的工作。然而川尻莲好像永远都不会生气，永远都是笑着面对着他。

望着川尻莲的眯眯眼，他反而更加窝火，难道他对自己真的一点都不在乎吗？不在乎他为什么反常？还是说根本就没有发现他的异样？他原本打算变本加厉地折磨他，却在最后关头还是不舍看他如此忙碌。

“没意思”，他在心里嘀咕，自己幼稚的行为没意思，川尻莲永远都是那样一副温柔的面孔更没意思。

这种奇怪的氛围持续到了川尻莲要正式离职的那一天。明明第二天有通告，但川西拓实还是一夜未眠，早早就起来心情复杂等着川尻莲和他的小助理来接他。

如约而至的他们在看到早起的他后纷纷露出了惊讶的表情。川西拓实特别注意观察川尻莲的表情，却只看到他在短暂惊讶之后又恢复了往常的笑脸。

工作的时候严肃认真，私下又好相处，平日里川尻莲的这些品质在川西拓实眼里都是赞同的欣赏，但今天他却希望川尻莲能表现地不一样，然而他还是同往常一般，甚至比往常还更自信谨慎，一遍又一遍跟小助理确认行程，反复叮嘱她在以后的工作中要多加注意。他该夸奖他的敬业才是，但实际上他内心极度不爽，因为川尻莲的表现就像是在极力划清与他的界限，这让他心情越来越糟糕。

忍了一天终于结束了所有通告之后，川尻莲呼唤了一声川西拓实，川西拓实这才发现，自己有多期待川尻莲会对他说什么，以至于现在站在川尻莲面前心跳加速掌心流汗。

然而川尻莲只是笑着对他说了一句：“拓实，一直以来谢谢你的照顾，以后我也会作为粉丝继续应援川西拓实的。”

**

自从川尻莲就这么离开后，川西拓实就更不对劲了，愤懑，烦躁，总之所有不好的情绪都笼罩着他。

虽然日子不是也在照常过吗，通告甚至还变得更多了，但为什么，为什么总有一种莫名的惆怅笼罩着他，让他仿佛身处迷雾之中，看不清前方的路。

以前川尻莲在身边的时候，他从未思考过这个人对于自己的意义，就好像我们太习惯一样东西的存在，就会觉得理所当然，直到失去后才知道原来他早已无可替代。或许到这一刻，他才明白，习惯这件事到底有多可怕，川尻莲之于他，早就不仅仅是一个助理，一个伙伴，一个朋友那么简单。从他有意识开始，这个人就已经变得比他想得还要重要。

就在他怎么边走边想着的时候，忽然听到小助理喊了一句“莲哥”，这让他心忽然跳动了一下，多年未有的紧张感忽然袭上心头，他快速望向声音的来源，希望能看到那个熟悉的身影，却发现小助理只是在讲着电话。

虽然有点失落，但他仍管不住自己的脚步，就跟一个变态一样，默默走到了小助理身边，想从她的只言片语中得到更多关于他的消息。

又聊了一会儿，她才把电话挂上，同时也发现了神情阴郁的川西拓实。

“川西先生，你有话要对我说吗？”

“那个，咳”

“什么？”

“就是，他还好吗？”

“谁？”

“你刚刚不是在跟莲君通电话吗？”

“哦，你说莲哥啊，他应该还好吧，听他声音挺元气的，刚刚还跟我说在忙舞蹈教室的场地问题，先不跟我说了，应该还挺忙的。”

“那他……”

“他什么？”

“他，有提起我吗？”

“没有耶。”

“是哦”，开始看到小助理和川尻莲愉快通话的时候，他心里还有一些酸酸的，又听说他正在忙着准备自己的舞蹈教室。

舞蹈教室？即便是已经看似那么亲密的关系，他也从未听他提过这件事，这让川西拓实很受伤，究竟是因为川尻莲觉得他并不重要不值得知道这件事，还是因为他一直以来都比较自我所以没有留意到川尻莲这些动态？

无论是哪一样，也许，他真的应该重新思考，川尻莲对于他而言到底是什么。

**

他尝试让小助理去询问川尻莲的状况，让她探探口风，得到的却是小助理拿着被“退货”的巧克力蛋糕，告知他川尻莲并不打算要回来的消息。

一种无力感笼罩在他身上，终于，他还是留不住他吗？什么叫他不再需要他了，明明被抛下的是自己，难道他的未来，不应该也是属于他们一起去开创的吗？“是吗，你的未来没有我吗？狡猾的狐狸，明明是你把我丢下了。”他轻声嘀咕，不敢相信这是川尻莲给他的回应。

他轻松走了，那他呢，他该怎么办？

“或许川西先生要好好想一想，莲哥到底想要从你这里得到的是什么，才能让他愿意回来。”小助理的一句话提醒了他，是啊，与其求别人，不如他自己去问个清楚。交代好小助理要注意的，有洁癖的他连衣服都来不及换，就这么急着赶去了川尻莲的公寓。

**

来是来得很急，但真正站在他公寓门口的时候，他又不知该如何应对了，愣住门前做了很久的心理建设后，终于在有其他路人路过并且似乎发现了他是大明星川西拓实之后，他才不能不硬着头皮按了门铃。

“拓实？”川尻莲倒是很快就来把门打开了，穿着一身白色居家服的他，显得更加单薄。他似乎也没料到川西拓实会出现在这里，有些惊讶地问道：“你怎么过来了。”

“我来是……”，他还没想好怎么开口，见川尻莲人走出来之后把门给带上了。

“你家里有人？”这是他能想到的第一个可能性，他这是不方便？他打扰到他了？

“没有……只是”，他欲言又止，迅速转换了话题：“拓实找我什么事吗？”

他不回答他的问题，那他大概懂了，他已经把他当成外人了，这是在拒绝他进入他的领地，那他今天来这一趟，还有必要吗？

见川西拓实迟迟未出声，川尻莲猜想，可能是跟刚刚的事有关。

“该说的话，我都已经让k代为转达了”，但即便如此，可能看在多年的情谊的份上，或许他还是需要跟他当面解释一下。

“其实我，我想开一间舞蹈教室，是做那种表演编排类型的，慢慢地累积，希望以后能做到表演制作人”，川尻莲边说的时候还不忘边留意川西拓实的表情，可能别人会觉得他痴人说梦吧，所以如果拓实要笑他，他也不会觉得奇怪，但他只是他眼中看到了一片迷茫。

“我不知道，你以前从来未曾对我说过”，如果他早一点知道，他一定会给他鼓励的。

“可能我也是怕自己被人笑话吧，拓实大概自己不知道，站在舞台上的你是多么的耀眼，每一次看到这样的你，就会又一次让我燃起我内心的渴望。从前我总会以‘拓实不能没有我在身边’作为理由为自己的借口，但后来我发现，我错了。拓实的成长比我想象中还要快，即便没有我，拓实也可以做得很好，相反我不仅不能帮你，还对你造成了那么大的压力，而我能做的就是，在拓实讨厌我之前不再打扰你”，也许川尻莲自己都没有发现在说，这句话的时候自己的声音透着无比的落寞。

“不过拓实不要多想，我并没有怨恨你什么，人生的就像一辆行驶的列车，每个车站都会有人离开也会有人上车，能陪你走过一段难忘的旅程，对我来说是一生美好的回忆。所有的离离合合都正常再正常不过了，所以我都懂的，只要笑着说再见就好。拓实不要介怀，真的。”其实，“拓实需要我”不仅是他逃避追逐自己梦想的借口，更是他一直以来想要呆在川西拓实身边的借口，只是这件事，他可能永远都不会让他知道了。说完这些，他挤出一个笑，所有还想说却又没有能说得出口的话，都包含在这个笑中，便转身扭开门把准备进屋。

“你懂个p！你根本什么都不知道！”看见川尻莲这样对他笑，他真的慌了，他知道莲君正在向他告别，这一刻他终于意识到他即将走出他的生命，他想试图压抑着自己激动的情绪，但才开口，就已经控制不住，音量大到近乎是宣泄的程度。

“什么叫没有你我也能做得很好，你没有试过，当你发生了什么事，不管是高兴的还是难过的，想要跟那个人分享的时候却发现和已经没有联系了，拿着手机翻到联系人列表对着输入框话题写了又删掉的失落；你没有试过，当你无意识地呼喊一个熟悉的名字的时候，却再也得不到他的回应的那种的心情；你没有试过，因为没有了那个人的存在，一切都不对的感受。你根本就不知道我一个人有多难过。”

不理对方转头惊讶看他的神情，他只想倾诉自己的内心，他怎么可能不需要他，没有了他，他的世界几乎停滞运转，“你没有经历过这些，你根本都不知道，根本就不……”知道我有多想你。

越说越委屈，他终于忍不住哽咽了起来，泪水迷糊了他的视线，所以他没有发现对方在听了他的话之后逐渐勾起了一抹他熟悉的笑，直到他被一个拥抱打断，在温暖的怀里感受到胸腔的震动。

”果然，拓实还是个孩子啊”，川尻莲把他抱在怀里，揉揉他的头，用带着笑的声音调侃道。

“你还笑！”虽然觉得自己已经很狼狈，但感受到他从胸腔处传达的笑意，川西拓实还是忍不住要出口吐槽。

“好了，我不笑了，你这样我可怎么放心离开呢？”川尻莲略带有粗糙感的手划过他流泪的脸颊为他拭去脸上的泪水。

终于明白他的意思，川西终于如释重负，双手抱紧他的腰，却不由自主地哭得更凶了。

“好了好了，不哭了，乖啦乖啦，我不是在这吗”……

**

是怎么止住眼泪的，川西已经想不起来了。只知道自己反应过来的时候，已经被川尻莲带到了屋内的沙发坐下，自己的面前还摆着一杯热可可。

“累了吧，喝点巧克力吧。你是不是还没有吃晚饭吧，赶紧喝了补充补充体力。”他这样对他说道，不由分说地把杯子递到他的手上监督着他一口一口地把他喜欢的黑色液体送入口腔。

望着他的喉结应吞食而颤抖，他竟然产生了一种无法言说的感受，觉得自己口干舌燥，只好吞了吞口水掩饰以免被拓实发现他这不寻常的反应。

这时，一只白色的小猫忽然从角落穿出，吓了川西拓实好大一跳，差点把巧克力洒在身上。

“别怕，takumi不会咬人的”，川尻莲笑着对他说。

“你说他叫什么？”他应该没有听错吧。

“takumi”，这是他某天回家在楼下捡到的流浪猫，下着大雨的街道，一只可怜的小猫蜷缩在屋檐下，那双眼与他对上，不知怎的，他就想起了拓实似乎也有这样的一双眼睛。

“我哪有像猫”，把他的名字为一只猫取名，怎么都有一种说不清的暧昧，想到莲君修长的手指划过猫背，他竟然还有一丝妒忌。

“它和拓实一样可爱”，川尻莲笑笑说，又像想起了什么，补充道：“拓实有鼻炎，在这屋子里会有不舒适的感觉吗？”

他内心情绪复杂，最后反而不知道该作何表示，只能无声地摇摇头。

因为怕他在有猫毛的屋子里感到不适，所以才不想让他进屋的，原来是这样是吗，知道这个原因后，他终于又安心了一些。不是因为不重视，而是因为太担心，所以才不让他进来。得到这个答案后，又酸又甜的泡泡在他心中犯规地翻滚。

“那就好”，然后又是一室的沉默，只听见小猫在一边的沉睡声以及川西拓实吞咽热可可的声音。

“我懂的，真的”，看着他把热可可喝完，川尻莲才又开口说道。

“什么？”川西拓实一时间没反应过来他说的是什么意思。

“拓实说的那些事情我也有一样的感受，真的”，他认真地望进他的眼，眼神中是不容怀疑的真挚。他想用这种方式告诉他，他们的心意是相通的。

川西拓实也懂了，他对他，不是对大明星川西拓实的尊敬，而是对平凡人川西拓实的喜爱。忍不住又红了眼眶。

说实话，虽然川西拓实的眼泪让他心疼，但他哭的样子实在是太可爱了，眼睛红红的小兔子，撅起嘴来又像小猫咪，虽然这样想不好，但是好可爱这个词却不断在他脑子里蹦出，一股冲动强烈冲击着他。

既然拓实已经勇敢的迈出了这一步，他也不应该再退缩对吧。

不再迟疑，他的唇倾向他，当唇瓣胶着的那一刻，两颗飘在空中的心，终于都找到了落地的方式。

在川尻莲的吻里，川西拓实尝到了又咸又甜的味道。咸的是他的泪水而那一分甜来自于于巧克力还是其他他并不知道，他也并不想追究了，只想用吻传达对彼此的思念。

“所以，莲君会一直陪在我身边对吗？”一记撩拨的亲吻结束后，他立刻抬头问。

这是他对同一个人第二次提出这个问题，虽然他答案已经呼之欲出，但是还是忍不住想要问。他实在是很介意，不想让这种事情再发生第二次，他需要他的答案来抚慰那颗受了伤的心。

“拓实”，川尻莲抵着他的额头，用柔的可以掐出水的声音对他说道，“其实我才是想问你，你会让我一直在你身边的对吗？不是在身后，而是让我们一起并肩，一起走以后的路。虽然我可能会有点烦人，有时候让你觉得压力很大，你都能忍受吗？”

“我现在能确定的一点，我唯一不能忍受的只有一件事，那就是失去你。”这次，换做他主动，贴紧他的唇，再一次，又再一次沉醉在迷人的触感与柔软之中。他只觉得自己整个人都轻飘飘的，明明没有喝酒，却感到自己醉了。

醉了，醉人的吻，是让人醉醺醺的恋爱气息。虽然两人都不胜酒力，但是，这一切，他们都不想结束！

“你错了”

“什么？”

“我急了的时候，也是会咬人的，不信试试。”

至于是谁先伸出的手解开了对方的扣子，又是谁把对方压倒在沙发上肆意妄为，就是后话了。

\---------------the end------------


End file.
